


Kei's muse

by seijhoes



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kei is a sculptor (which is basically another facet of being an artist right?), loosely based off a myth, tskym week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was a brilliant sculptor, one of the most talented in all of Japan. He had the ability to turn the most boring looking ivory into the most lovely and almost lifelike statues. But whenever he’s asked about who his muse is, he never has an answer.He’s never had a muse, and in his opinion, he’s never needed one. He’s never needed anyone.No one except Tadashi anyway.(Kei falls in love with his own creation, who needs people when you've got your statue?)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Kei's muse

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama Week day 3, art! I was inspired by the Greek myth of Pygmalion and Galatea for this one. Pygmalion was a sculptor who had basically shunned women and vowed he would never marry, except he went and fell in love with his own statue, Galatea. He pleaded with the goddess of love, Aphrodite, to make his love real, and she was so moved by his prayer and devotion to Galatea, that she granted his wish and made her a real person. It's one of my favorite myths (it's one of the only ones that ends happily, bc the Greeks love to end things in tragedy), and I'd already been thinking about writing an au like this, so I thought it'd work for today! Enjoy!

Tsukishima Kei was a brilliant sculptor, one of the most talented in all of Japan. He had the ability to turn the most boring looking ivory into the most lovely and almost lifelike statues. But whenever he’s asked about who his muse is, he never has an answer.

He’s never had a muse, and in his opinion, he’s never needed one. He’s never needed anyone. 

No one except Tadashi anyway.

***

The first place that Kei visited everyday when he got home was his studio, just a separate room in his house where he sculpted and kept all his supplies. Usually there would be ivory in the middle of the floor, ready to be sculpted, or nothing at all if he had just finished a project. But sitting there instead (and what had been sitting there for the past few weeks), was a sculpture of a man, covered in silky robes. The carving itself was scrawny looking, was covered in tiny freckles, and had a smile on its face. 

“Hello Tadashi.” Kei hummed, going up to the statue and kissing its hand, “I hope you weren’t too lonely without me.”

Yes, Kei talked to this statue that he called Tadashi regularly. Kei himself didn’t really go out much, or have many people to talk to, and when he was carving this statue, it only further convinced him that he didn’t need anyone else as long as he had Tadashi. He spoke to him, clothed him, and spoke words of love to him as if he were a real person, and oh, how Kei wished he was. How he would worship and cherish him as his lover if he were real and breathing, able to feel the soft touch of skin against his own, and be able to kiss the freckles that adorned his face and body like tiny stars dotting across his skin.

Sighing, Kei reached into his pocket and grabbed a small silver ring, slipping it onto Tadashi’s finger. “This is for you, ‘Dashi.. I know I can’t actually marry you, but.. This sort of feels like it right? I’ll take whatever I can get.” He chuckled softly to himself, staring at the smiling face of his ivory lover. “I must sound pathetic.”

Of course, there was no answer, but Kei pretended there was. “Hm, well, you would be the only one who doesn’t think I am. I know how it looks, a man in his early twenties, talking to a statue like he’s real.. I wish you were though.” He sighed and kissed his hand again, the feeling of the stone cold and hard against his lips. “I’ll see you in the morning, I love you Tadashi.”

Again, no answer, but there was someone watching the encounter, someone who could help.

***

The next day, before Kei left for work, he stopped into his studio to say goodbye. “I'll see you later Tadashi, I love you.”

Silence.

He sighed and shut the door, leaving the house so he could catch the train. As soon as he was gone though, the mysterious stranger got to work.

Kuroo Tetsurou prided himself on being one of the best magical deities in the region. Of course, he was also a trickster, but he hadn’t gotten (many) complaints (recently anyway).

But today, he wasn’t here to play any tricks, or cause any mischief. Today, he was here to help.

He entered the studio quietly, looking around to make sure that no one was really around. Satisfied to see that he was completely alone, he was able to get to work. Tetsurou walked around the statue, humming as he cracked his knuckles. “Alright Tsukishima, prepare to have your socks knocked off buddy! I’m so getting brownie points for this job!”

***

Kei got home late that afternoon, closer to evening after a late shift at the museum ran even later. He immediately went to his studio, ready to find Tadashi waiting there for him. “Tadashi, I’m home-”

Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong, Tadashi was waiting there for him.

The ivory statue was no longer in the middle of the floor. In its place, was a young man looking to be in his early twenties, sitting there, covered in robes. He had floppy green hair, was kind of scrawny looking, had freckles dotting across his face and body, and had a silver ring attached to his finger. He looked up in surprise when the door opened, but his look of surprise turned to adoration when he saw Kei. “Kei!” 

Kei stumbled back in surprise as the man embraced him, his eyes widening in disbelief. “...Tadashi?”

Tadashi nodded happily, pulling back to look at him. “Yes, it’s me!”

Kei couldn’t do anything other than take his face in his hands and kiss him, their lips molding and fitting together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. They clung to each other desperately, Kei holding on especially tight in case this was some cruel dream or trick being played on him.

Thankfully, it was not. When they pulled away to get some air, Tadashi was still there, smiling at him and panting softly, a very cute shade of red on his cheeks. His face was warm beneath Kei’s hands, his skin soft and smooth. He rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks, smiling as Tadashi giggled. He truly, sincerely hoped this wasn’t just a dream.

“How..? How are you alive?” Kei asked, still holding him close.

Tadashi merely shrugged, smiling at him again. “I don’t know, maybe one of the gods heard your prayers.”

“Well, then I’ve got a lot to thank them for.” He grinned and leaned forward, kissing Tadashi’s freckled face. His laughs and giggles were like music to his ears, and as he took him to bed later that night, the last thought on his mind before drifting off to sleep was how truly thankful he was that his prayers had been answered, and that he had the love of his life beside him for the rest of his days.

“What are you thinking about Kei?” Tadashi hummed, tracing his finger along his collarbone.

Kei smiled, tilting his chin up to kiss him softly. “Mm.. just how lucky I am, that’s all.”

Tadashi laughed, wrapping his arm loosely around his waist. “You’ve been saying that so much…”

“And I mean it every time I say it.” He pecked his lips again, closing his eyes. “I love you Tadashi.”

“I love you too, Kei..” Tadashi yawned, curling up in his arms.

Kei is sure that this is the best sleep he’ll get tonight, and it was, it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Kuroo is no goddess of love, however, I liked him for this role 
> 
> follow me on twitter (@/seijhoe_) if you wanna scream about tsukkiyama or hq in general!


End file.
